


Order reborn

by Las_Kelli



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Established Relationship, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 08:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Las_Kelli/pseuds/Las_Kelli
Summary: Драббл на этот раз точно по Кристаллу джедая :)Время — последние главы Кристалла.Действие — у Эзры есть идеи касательно блестящего будущего галактики в целом, и джедаев в частности.





	Order reborn

— Кейнан?

— А?

— А ты не думал, что мы будем делать, когда победим Империю?

День был жаркий, и ближе к полудню пустыню затянуло маревом. Кейнан какое-то время держался и пытался быть ответственным учителем, но потом сдался, сказал, что Эзра прав и на такой жаре без смертельной угрозы жизни махать мечом — преступление против гуманности, Эзра обозвал его корусантским слабаком, Кейнан плеснул в него водой из бутылки, Эзра ответил тем же, в общем, конструктивно поговорили. Теперь они валялись в тени списанного истребителя, Кейнан сидел, прислонившись спиной к шасси, а Эзра вытянулся на земле, положив голову ему на колени.

— У тебя есть планы? — ответил Кейнан вопросом на вопрос, чего можно было ожидать, конечно.

— Вот что за проблемы у тебя с прямыми ответами? — вздохнул Эзра.

— Ты, кстати, сейчас тоже прямо-то не ответил, — заметил Кейнан.

— Да ох, — сказал Эзра, Кейнан хмыкнул. — Ну да, у меня есть идеи.

— Я хочу о них знать? — уточнил Кейнан. Эзра повернул голову и взглянул ему в лицо. Кейнан улыбнулся, почувствовав его взгляд.

— В этот раз хочешь, точно, — убеждённо ответил Эзра

— Ну выкладывай.

— Мы могли бы восстановить Орден, — выложил Эзра. — Ну, если у тебя нет других планов.

— Чего? — изумлённо переспросил Кейнан.

— Орден, — терпеливо пояснил Эзра. — Знаешь, такой, ну… джедаев. Эмблема ещё у них классная была. Ты в нём состоял. Или как это называлось.

— Амбициозно, — потрясённо признал Кейнан. — И как ты себе это представляешь?

Эзра поёрзал, устраиваясь поудобнее, и почесал за ушами приблудившуюся обалделую от жары белку.

— Ну, мы найдём чувствительных к Силе, возродим какой-нибудь Храм, ты же помнишь, как там было всё устроено? И Кодекс вон помнишь.

— Я тебя-то с трудом заставил его запомнить. Не говоря вообще уже о том, чтобы ему следовать. Причём, даже чтоб самому ему следовать...

— Ну, знаешь, я опытный образец. Теперь ты на мне натренировался уже и знаешь, как обращаться с юными падаванами.

— Ох, Эзра…

— Ладно, ладно. Я серьёзно. Нет, ну Кейнан, ну серьёзно я, почему нет?

Кейнан задумался и безотчётно провёл пальцами по его волосам, Эзра перехватил его руку, переплёл свои пальцы с его и закрыл глаза.

— Не то чтоб мы сами были образцовыми джедаями, — заметил Кейнан, впрочем, без особенного сожаления в голосе.

— Но других-то нет, — возразил Эзра.

— Резонно, — согласился Кейнан. — Дело, в общем, за малым — Империю победить, но, я так понимаю, по твоим расчётам это произойдёт со дня на день.

— Не занудствуй, пожалуйста, — вежливо попросил Эзра.

Кейнан рассмеялся.

— Будет классно, — пообещал Эзра. — Лет десять — и всё будет как в те времена, когда я ещё не родился. Как ты мечтаешь втайне.

Кейнан хотел было щёлкнуть его по носу, но Эзра снова успел перехватить его руку, а потом приподнялся, обнял его за шею и поцеловал.

— Утопическая идея, ты понимаешь? — прошептал Кейнан, оторвавшись.

Эзра пожал плечами.

— Да не более безумная, чем всё, что мы делаем. А знаешь, у кого я научился?

— Нет, вот это как раз то, что ты умел и до меня, — ответил Кейнан и потянулся снова его поцеловать, но Эзра успел ответить, прежде чем прижаться губами к его губам:

— Но не так хорошо.

— Хороший денёк, джедаи, — сказала Гера. 

Кейнан дёрнулся и приложился головой о шасси, а Эзра случайно пнул коленкой белку. Белка оскорблённо крякнула и отползла подальше. Гера, довольно улыбаясь, залезла под истребитель и села рядом с Кейнаном, положив локоть ему на плечо.

— Да как она это делает? — простонал Кейнан, потирая ушибленный затылок. — Ты как это делаешь?! Я даже Чоппера могу почувствовать, а тебя, если ты не хочешь — нет.

— Это называется «уважение», дорогой, — ласково ответила Гера. — Ты уважаешь моё личное пространство. А ещё ты был очень занят.

— Надо поработать над этим, — пробурчал Кейнан.

Эзра закатил глаза и со вздохом улёгся обратно на землю, снова положив голову Кейнану на колени.

— Ты понимаешь, что делаешь? — язвительно спросил он Геру. — Он же теперь и меня заставит «поработать над этим», сохранять бдительность в любой момент, а я год пытался заставить его эту бдительность потерять. Ты вообще уважаешь мой труд?

— Не то чтоб этот твой труд как-то шёл на пользу Сопротивлению, — добродушно ответила Гера.

Эзра открыл рот, чтобы ответить, и даже поднял вверх указательный палец, но не нашёлся, как возразить, опустил руку и закрыл рот.

— Ты нас зачем-то искала? — спросил Кейнан, надеясь незаметно замять тему.

— Да нет, — ответила Гера. — Просто мне надоело препираться с Чоппером, я пригрозила, что позволю Сабине покрасить его в радугу, если он не сделает всё, что я просила, к моему возвращению, оставила его с хищно улыбающейся мандалоркой и ушла. И набрела на вас. А вы чего? Ну, помимо… — и она неопределённо покрутила в воздухе рукой.

— Я тебя не вижу, — напомнил Кейнан.

— Я знаю, — беззаботно отозвалась Гера.

— Да врёт он, — сказал Эзра.

— Я знаю, — повторила Гера и поддразнивающе улыбнулась Кейнану.

— Но мне и не надо, — согласился Кейнан и так же улыбнулся в ответ.

— Я хочу возродить орден джедаев, — сообщил Эзра днищу истребителя.

— Чего? — изумлённо переспросила Гера.

Эзра запрокинул голову, посмотрел ей в лицо и спросил:

— Вы не близнецы с Кейнаном? Давно хотел спросить. Он то же самое сказал, даже с интонацией такой же.

— Нет, мы просто друзья, — ответила Гера. — В смысле — возродить Орден джедаев? А что, есть ещё джедаи?

— Пока нет, их он тоже хочет возродить, — пояснил Кейнан.

— А, — понимающе кивнула Гера. — За чем дело-то стало?

— Да ерунда, — ответил Кейнан. — Империю победить.

— А, ну так это со дня на день, — согласилась Гера.

— Да что вы оба такие пессимистичные? — возмутился Эзра. — Кейнан, вот ты вообще в Сопротивление не верил и не хотел к нему присоединяться. И что? Посмотри вокруг. И не говори, что всё ещё не веришь, что это приведёт к победе. Гера, про тебя я вообще молчу, ты верила в это с самого начала, так сильно, что он из-за тебя здесь. Вам не кажется, что мысль о том, что горстка партизан может победить галактическую Империю, куда более безумна, чем идея о том, что, когда это произойдёт, два джедая могут положить начало новому Ордену?

— Вообще он прав, — сказала Гера, правда, почему-то, без особенного удовольствия.

— Теоретически, — в тон ей ответил Кейнан.

Эзра перевёл взгляд с Геры на Кейнана и обратно, потом сел, скрестив ноги, и растерянно спросил:

— Вам обоим это не нравится?

Гера повернула лицо к Кейнану, и он сделал то же самое — до сих пор делал так, хотя и не мог в ответ посмотреть ей в глаза. Эзра снова перевёл взгляд с одного на другого и теперь остановился на Кейнане.

— Я не понимаю, — удивлённо сказал он. — Вам не нравится. Почему? Я думал, ты будешь рад, Кейнан. Да и Гера тоже…

— Не то чтобы мне не нравилось, — мягко ответила Гера. — Просто я не загадываю так далеко.

— Да, — кивнул Кейнан, — до этого надо ещё дожить. Мы не знаем, что будет и как, даже когда победим.

— Рада, что ты всё-таки веришь, — заметила Гера.

— Ты мне выбора не оставляешь, — копируя её ласковый тон, ответил Кейнан, а она усмехнулась и похлопала его по руке.

— Да неправда, — упрямо сказал Эзра. — Я же чувствую, ты расстроилась и…

— Эзра, — одёрнул его Кейнан. — Остановись. Ты можешь лезть мне в голову, но не ей.

— Я не могу ничего поделать с тем, что чувствую её настроение, — буркнул Эззра.

— Но можешь не лезть дальше, пытаясь понять, о чём она думает, — твёрдо ответил Кейнан, и Эзра виновато вздохнул.

— Ладно, извините. Я просто не понимаю.

— Значит, может, и не должен.

Эзра счёл за лучшее прикусить язык. Гера задумчиво смотрела на него, а у Кейнана было его лицо «ни за что никому не узнать, о чём я думаю», и оно работало. Только слишком поздно, надо было с самого начала напрячься, если он не хотел, чтобы Эзра заметил его сомнения. Права Гера, паршиво у него с бдительностью, когда он занят.

— Эзра, — мягко окликнула Гера, и он посмотрел на неё. Она улыбнулась. — Я правда не загадываю так далеко. Ты просто заставил меня подумать о том, что когда-нибудь вас может не быть рядом. А я уже не представляю, как это. Что у меня будет какая-то своя, другая жизнь, где не будет вас, я и саму эту жизнь-то не представляю. И, если честно, побаиваюсь представлять.

— Я не думал об этом, — на этот раз по правде виновато ответил Эзра. — Но это же и не обязательно должно быть так!

Гера добродушно усмехнулась.

— Ты и правда совсем не слушаешь Кейнана, да? Только тот, кто его не слушал, может думать, что у джедаев, живущих в своём Ордене, может быть ещё какая-то жизнь.

— Я слушаю, — буркнул Эзра. — Просто… — и снова не нашёлся, что возразить, потому что из уст Геры всё начало звучать как-то не совсем так, как он себе представлял.

— И Кейнан это понимает, — снова очень мягко сказала Гера.

— Не надо, — начал было Кейнан, но Гера его прервала.

— Надо. Ты ни черта никогда не можешь ему объяснить, когда дело касается вас, извини. До сих пор с содроганием вспоминаю твои объяснения мне, а уж как он понимает, что ты там думаешь, вообще представлять не хочу.

Кейнан сделал покорное лицо и слегка покривил всё-таки ртом, но возражать не стал.

— Эзра, я знаю, что ты всерьёз думаешь об этом, — сказала Гера. — И это не безумная мысль, правда, мне никогда не приходило это в голову, но ты прав, почему нет? Но ты забываешь, что Орден — это не то же самое, что вы вдвоём одни во всём мире. Это система, организация, и это ваш Кодекс и ваши правила. И Кейнан просто не уверен, что Орден джедаев могут создать люди, нарушающие половину этих правил.

— Да, ты права, — помолчав признал Эзра. — Он бы это пытался сказать в пять раз длиннее и в десять раз менее ясно. Спасибо.

Кейнан только покачал головой и хмыкнул. Гера пожала плечами и неожиданно весело добавила:

— С другой стороны, с вами, джедаями, никогда не знаешь, как всё повернётся. Так что я бы на твоём месте не отчаивалась.

— Я и не думаю, если вы во мне сомневались, — вполне бодро ответил Эзра. — Я уже начал работать над решением этой проблемы. План слишком масштабный, чтобы так просто от него отказаться.

— Ох, — сказал Кейнан.

— Ты знаешь, — сказала ему Гера, — мне всё-таки приятно видеть, что тебя до сих пор иногда что-то напрягает.

— Уйди, — взмолился Кейнан. — Ты не помогаешь.

— Ещё как помогаю, дорогой. Ещё как помогаю.

Белка, забыв о своих обидах, неторопливо подошла и взобралась Эзре на плечо. Откуда-то той со стороны, где был припаркован Призрак, раздался хохот Сабины, удар металла о металл и яростный крик Зеба: «Чоппер!» Эзра весело хмыкнул, осторожно снял белку с плеча, снова вытянулся на песке, положив голову Кейнану на колени, и усадил белку себе на грудь. Кейнан, улыбнувшись, обернулся к Гере, и она тоже улыбнулась, заглядывая ему в глаза, и видя его душу так же хорошо, как когда он мог ответить на её взгляд.

— Не хочу думать о будущем, — сказала она.

— Достойно джедая, — ответил он.

— А и ладно, — согласился Эзра.


End file.
